Recently, miniaturization and speeding up of electrophotographic apparatuses are earnestly desired, thereby demanding to lower the lowest fixing temperatures of the toners and extend their fixing temperature regions.
In order to meet the demands, a toner containing two kinds of polyesters having different softening points, for example, a toner containing a low-softening point polyester having a softening point of 80° C. or higher and lower than 120° C. and a high-softening point polyester having a softening point of 120° C. or higher and 170° C. or lower (see JP-A-2003-122059); a toner containing two kinds of polyesters having softening points that differ by 30° C. or more and 60° C. or less, and glass transition temperatures that differ by less than 10° C. (see JP-A-2004-279842); a toner containing a resin having a softening point of 80° C. or higher and 120° C. or lower and a resin having a softening point of 120° C. or higher and 160° C. or lower (JP-A-2005-208552) are proposed.